Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-126121 discloses a vehicle-mounted charger of an electric vehicle. This vehicle-mounted charger includes first and second 3-phase coils, first and second inverters, and a battery. A commercial power supply is connected to neutral points of the first and second 3-phase coils.
The first and second inverters are provided corresponding to and connected to the first 3-phase coil and the second 3-phase coil, respectively. The first and second inverters are connected in parallel with the battery.
When the battery is to be charged by the first and second inverters, control is adapted such that the first inverter conducts an equal current to the three coils in the first 3-phase coil, and the second inverter conducts a current equal to the current towards the three coils in the first 3-phase coil to the three coils in the second 3-phase coil. Accordingly, the first and second inverters convert the alternating voltage from the commercial power supply into a direct-current voltage for charging the battery.
The aforementioned publication of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-126121 discloses only the configuration of charging a battery using a commercial power supply. Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult to generate an alternating voltage as a commercial power supply using two 3-phase coils for output to an external load.